Speed-God
by AzRen
Summary: I killed them all of them, Savitar's follower's I butchered them. ALL OF THEM! I'm a monster, what would Joe say? M Because I'm Paranoid :)


-SPEED-GOD-

Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Flash.

AN: In this fanfiction, Savitar kills every member of team flash besides Barry and wally but wally is in the speed force, causing Barry to slowly start going dark.

AN TWO: Wally and Savitar switched places a lot earlier in this.

Barry POV

I killed them all of them, Savitar's follower's I butchered them. _ALL OF THEM!_ I'm a monster, what would Joe say?

-FlashBack-

Savitar is running around as fast as light, I can't see him. Where is he? Why's he going to Star Labs?

"Guys Savitar is going to Star Labs, be ready!"

I'm trying to catch up to him when I notice that we're at the entrance to Star Labs, He's going to the entrance! He's entering, we are going to the cortex!

"GUYS HE IS GOING TO THE CORTEX! RUN!"

But they didn't run in time he killed them all, bathed them in their own blood.

They had cuts all over their bodies with a puncture wound through each of their throats.

So I called the police as the Flash and asked them to come to star labs.

-Line Break-

"By God! What happened here, Flash?" I heard the captain say while he was looking at Joe with sadness in his eyes.

"Savitar killed them butchered them, I'll get revenge." I said with rage barely hidden.

"Savitar?" The captain said with a question in his voice.

"Savitar, self-proclaimed speed-god. He murdered them, my team."

"Your team?" The captain questioned.

I took off my cowl and looked at Captain Singh, with my tear filled eyes.

"Barry? You're the Flash?" The captain asked.

"No, not anymore. Also, I'm quitting I can't work there anymore knowing that Joe will not be there again" I said with unhidden rage this time.

I then flashed off, looking for Savitar. I found him at the park ( _AN: THE PARK WHERE SAVITAR KILLS IRIS IN THE VISION._ )

"You killed them! I won't let you get away with this!" I yelled.

"Boohoo, poor Barry had his friends killed." I heard his taunt.

"At least show me who you are so I know who I'm getting revenge on!" I screamed gaining attention from civilians.

"All right but show these civilians who you are first, after all, they are recording this they'll either see you die, or I die, Barry," Savitar said humor in his voice.

I then took off my cowl. I could hear bystanders taking photos and whispering asking each other if they know who I am.

Savitar then phased through his suit revealing himself… To be me. he had a scar on the left side of his face. He then smirked at me and said with a smirk on his scarred face "Like I always said, I AM THE FUTURE FLASH!"

"Why if you're me why did you kill them? They were our friends." I asked him with a pain in my throat.

"BECAUSE THEY BETRAYED ME! They abandoned me in my time of need!" Savitar screamed.

He then went back into his suit and started running at me, so I pulled up my cowl and started building up my lightning trail to throw at him. ' _5… 4… 3… 2… 1… NOW!'_ I threw my trail at him to daze him but it didn't do anything to him due to the suit, it just harmlessly went around him building up his speed.

"Oh Barry, I absorbed the electricity to add to my speed, then my suit destroys any unneeded things from it." Savitar said tauntingly.

I then thought of something better. I ran straight at him then jumped and phased into his suit, stealing it and taking away his protection. _(AN: THIS TIME THE SUIT DOESN'T TURN RED IT STAYS BLUE)_

I then aimed his wrist blade at his throat.

"I'm going to kill you Savitar!" I yelled at him.

"You kill me you become me _Barry_." he said gloatingly.

I thought of destroying the suit but I realized the potential of it, so I didn't destroy. I then plunged the wrist blade into his throat, like he did my friends when he started disintegrating into blue energy, the energy than went into me when I realized that I'm getting his memories and his connection to the speed force.

I then ran away leaving Savitar's body there with a note that said ' _ **This Is Savitar. A Time Remnant, He Killed Everyone At Star Labs.'**_

-FlashBackEnd-

I've been getting flashes of my lif- HIS life ever since then. His time in the prison became my time in the prison, his time running back in time became my time. But biggest of all I got his scar.

 _'_ _I AM SAVITAR I AM A GOD'_


End file.
